


Gone Soft

by NidoranDuran



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time since Ana came ‘back from the dead’, Reinhardt finds himself on the receiving end of a special kind of wickedness, and maybe he’s gotten a little too out of practice in the passing years. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Soft

Reinhardt grunted as the leather dug into his wrists for the first time in years. His fingers tightened, curling into fists as reminders all rushed back of exactly how tight Ana always did up his bindings as his arms remained over his head and stuck to the headboard. “Could you loosen these up a little bit?” he asked, knowing full well what she was going to say to him but still needing to ask. “It's not like I'm going anywhere.”

“The years have made you soft,” Ana purred, leaning forward over him and smiling as she sat on his broad chest, enjoying the familiar position atop the bulky Russian, running her hands along all of the scarred and toned skin, where her eager, calloused fingertips found some new marks since the last time she'd seen him without a shirt on. Her other hand reached back, trailing down until she felt what she was after, eyes lighting up in delight as she grabbed Reinhardt's cock. “But not where it counts, of course. We'll just have to take care of the rest.” She had missed many things in her time in hiding, but perhaps her favorite was having the tall, burly German tied up and completely at her mercy.

And he missed it too, as much as the tightness around his wrists left him a little bit uncomfortable. But the way she grasped his cock made him groan, and his eyes fell down along her body. The years had softened her a little bit more than last time, although avoiding combat and recovering from the attack she'd had to fake her death over would do that to someone. But he could feel the longing in her touch, knew how long she'd been waiting for this from him. For as much as her touch was leaving him happier than he could bear, he could only imagine how long she had been waiting to be with him again. “I'll admit, I haven't let anyone else do this to me since you.”

“Of course not,” she said, smiling as her hand ran up slowly along his cock, fingers tightening as she gave him a few slow, steady strokes. “But for what it's worth, I haven't done this with anybody else either.” A soft, satisfied sound rumbled in her throat, one meant to make Reinhardt twist about in excitement. “It just wouldn't be the same to see anyone else squirm for me.” Her hand moved a little bit quicker, pressing her hand into his chest and feeling the rumble of his groan as her familiar touch hit him just right. “Speaking of which...” Ana rose up off of Reinhardt's chest, and he couldn't avoid looking down, eyeing the strap-on she wore. It was the same as it had always been, but the passing years had made it certainly seem much larger, given the fact Reinhardt hadn't indulged with anyone else. “Let's hope you haven't turned too soft.”

The hand left his cock, and the feeling of a stern sniper perched atop his chest more comfortably than any ledge was something that Reinhardt wasn't too happy to see go, at least until she grabbed his thighs and pushed them apart, a little bit forceful, but he could hardly blame her. “Maybe you're the one who's gone soft,” he said, knowing Ana would be disappointed if he didn't swat back with a little bit of fire of his own, even if the mighty and physically intimidating Reinhardt was about as powerless as could be in his position of being tied to the bed and about to be on the receiving end of a phallus wielded by an Ana who had waited so long for the chance to do this again. "Are you sure you still have it in you to make me squirm?"

Ana laughed, and there was a little more age in her voice than Reinhardt remembered, but they had both grown a little grayer and a little wearier since the last time they met, and in some way, he enjoyed the edge it gave to her voice, so much different than the steady, youthful smoothness he remembered. "I never lost it," she said, and seized the bottle of lubricant quickly. "But it seems I'm not the only one who hasn't changed, if you're still so proud that you have to try to challenge me into giving what you want instead of asking for directly." She applied some to both hands, and as one grasped the strap-on, the other sank down between his legs.

"If I wasn't so proud, you wouldn't enjoy the things you make me do." Ana's return had been a lot of things for Reinhardt, an emotional mess of things that he wasn't entirely fully capable of confronting in full, but being in the bed with her then and joking around once more was the most reliving it had been yet, easing him down into some emotional calm as all of the talk of what happened and why faded away, replaced finally by something steady and soothing.

At least until she pushed her fingers into him.

"At least I know you were telling the truth," she said, giving him a soft grin as she pushed the fingers deeper inward, slowly rocking them back and forth as she readied him, applying lube to his inner walls as she worked her other hand along the plastic shaft between her legs for the same purpose. She stared at his body as he tensed up, all the muscles in him going hard he lay there, the feeling of her fingers penetrating him once more proving so much more intense a thing to be without than the feeling of the bindings dug into his wrists. She knew she had him right where she wanted him now, and the real fun could soon begin.

Reinhardt's cock throbbed without even the faintest of touch as her fingers worked in and out of his ass, occasionally giving his prostate some attention for good measure as she tormented him with it. The big man's cock was large even for a body as massive as his, and and that was one of Ana's favorite parts of it all; for anyone else, his cock would have been something to focus on, something to immediately go for and enjoy, but she liked making him twist too much to do it, and she left that big thing to sit there unneeded as she fucked him instead, and sometimes she wouldn't even grasp it and give it a stroke, just to watch him twist.

But soon enough the fingers were out and squeezing his thigh as she pushed forward. "Take a deep breath," she said, smiling as she eased herself up to Reinhardt's entrance, taking a second to gather herself before pressing forward gently, taking her sweet time with him. She was sixty years old and not going anywhere, able to savour some patience even after wanting this again for so long, and she gave a measured advance as she pressed forward, taking him slowly. The plastic sank into him, Reinhardt letting out a low, intense groan as his chest tightened and his head rolled back, and she absolutely loved to see the burly man submit to her. Both hands squeezed his thighs, nails running gently along the skin to trace the outlines of tightened muscles and scars, before finally one made its way to his cock, grabbing him firmly as she readied herself to draw back.

"Maybe a little bit softer," Reinhardt confessed as she drew back, her first push into him shaking a more vigorous reaction from him than he was used to, but it had been so long and everything was happening so quickly, the memories too faded for his body to still be used to it all like he used to be. But that didn't stop him as he lay there, watching Ana move, watching as she began to stroke his cock slowly in time with the roll of her hips as she pushed back into him again and again, each thrust loosening him up a little bit more. It was the tenderness in how she dominated him that he truly adored, as she paced herself and made sure that he was comfortable more than anything.

But she didn't stay gentle for long. Steadily building the pace up, she seemed to know exactly how fast to go as she fucked him looser, hand moving a little bit quicker along as cock as she leaned forward, and she managed to stare at him quite fiercely with only one eye, his legs writhing about as nervousness followed and the true control she held become more apparent, but it was all with a smile across her weathered face, and he was falling into it eagerly, surrendering gladly to her and to the thrusts forward, deep into his ass as she worked him over. "Still think I've lost it?" she teased.

"No," he groaned, head rolling back as he tried to still himself, but then his hands slammed forward, straining against the cuffs and making a heavy noise as his bindings cut him off from motion, his strength only making the sound more intense. He was not a man who knew how to hold back reactions like this, as she fucked him quicker with each thrust, her hand working up and down his cock with the faint traces of lubricant still on her hand making it a smooth experience that he was losing himself to, hips starting to buck in time with her motions as she played his body effortlessly. There was nothing that she could do about it, but there was nothing he would have ever wanted to.

"And you never thought I did, so what does that actually say about your question?" She laughed a deep, rich laugh as she went at him, relishing in the power in her hands. The throbbing, pre-cum leaking power. It was where she had longed to be for too long, watching her long time companion squirm in heated bliss as she fucked him, as he surrendered utterly to her, and she wanted the satisfaction of hearing from his own lips the truth, even if she knew she wouldn't get it.

In Reinhardt's defense, he didn't take much to be pushed to the edge as Ana fucked him, and he found himself slamming against his bindings, back arching as he twisted about hotly, yelling something in his native German that she didn't even bother to begin deciphering as she knew what came next, his cock twitching in her hand and erupting without warning. A push forward made sure that as he came, he did so all over his stomach, making a mess of himself as she quickly let go of his cock, let it twitch and throb in the afterglow without her touch, but she kept buried in him, watching him twist as the heat didn't abate, as the fierce German shouts slipped into muttered, breathless English once more.

"I've missed that," Reinhardt said, panting heavily as his body shuddered, the afterglow an intense one, one that made him wish that he wasn't currently tied up so that he could reach for Ana, but he was content with lying there limp, submissive and defeated. "And I've missed you."

"I have missed you too," Ana purred, pulling slowly out of Reinhardt and slowly easing her way back up his body to plant a kiss onto his lips. "And I promise, I'll lighten up the bindings for you." Her hands ran up his arms slowly, trailing her fingertips along them before reaching up to let her hands press into his, his larger fingers entwining around hers for a moment as she made sure to gave him that little moment of intimacy and softness before her hands slipped down toward the buckles for a moment, only for her to pull away from him entirely. "But not until I'm sure you've gotten used to this again, and judging by how quickly you came, I think we have a lot of work to do until you're like you were."


End file.
